volemorts daughters tricks
by Dragon demon fire sparks
Summary: when safire is forced to do her fathers work, but is best friends with his enemy how will safire chose her side. FAMILY or FRIENDS?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

it was 9:00 am when I woke up to a thumping sound. We never have animals ,except for snakes, come to were we live, mostly because we live in the middle of nowhere. To be specific the desert. Though I do live in a 200 house neighborhood So when I heard this thumping sound on my window I knew there wasn't anything normal. I turned and looked at my window to see a a owl stareing into my room using its little claws to knock on my window. What does Dumbledore want now? I thought. I opened my window to let it in because obviously it wanted to come in. It got to its feet, after falling onto the floor into my room and held out its wing . A letter with my name on it was attached. I carefully neared the owl and took the letter off its leg and opened it. Just before I started to read I felt the sudden breeze again and I noticed that the owl had left.

Dear Safire, August 2nd

I am sure you are wondering, who in the hell would send a owl in the middle of the day to a persons house to send them a letter?, well that doesn't matter right now I need you to listen closely , meet me at 9:00 am tomorrow with all your belongings In the kitchen of your house ok?

See you then

M x

I looked at my clock 9:00 am. This was sent yesterday, so these people are coming on my birthday? and

who is M x?, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly I heard another crash ,but I thought it came from the dinning table. I slowly crept down stairs and pulled out my dagger that I always took around with me. I walk silently toward the dining room and saw a person going through my moms book shelf or at least it used to be her book shelf,she was gone now, dead. I then felt a sharp pain and I screamed,but suddenly everything went black. I awoke to find myself lying in a very uncomfortable position. I realized that I had chains and shackles on my wrists, ankles, and neck. I then heard a slight ticking noise and then a man walked into the room. I realized then that there was a door in the large cave room. The man was tall and had very light blond hair, it looked almost white. He wore a black cape and it had a pin on the left shoulder side. He smiled.

" Your awake" he said

" Yes I am , and I am not happy , at all," I shot back

" Yes I noticed" He said in a tone which meant he probably didn't care.

" So tell me why I am in chains?" I asked

" You are in chains because the person you going to meet you will probably lung at," he said turning around and opening the door. It was him, the one I saw in my dead mom and dads kitchen.

"You!" I screamed and tried to run at him,but the chain were at there end and I slipped and fell on my back against the hard stone floor. Though pain shot through me it only made me have more anger.

"Yes it is me the one who you were spying on in the kitchen," he said smirking. I had to turn away and not look at him, he was evil and horrible. He had gone through my stuff at my dead moms and dads house. How could someone do that? I thought to myself. It was bad enough that he was extremely cute and way to adorable to do what he did.

"so Safire," the blond teen said as he came closer to me, getting on his hands and feet and crawling over my body which was still back on the ground, "do you have any idea why you are here?"

"No, though I can say today is my 13th birthday so is this my birthday prank, because my friends do this all the time,"I said in a flat tone.

"well sorry to inform you this way but you parents were your adoptive parents,"he said to me, getting down next to me and coming closer as I backed away. "your real parents are both really powerful wizards."

"ya whatever you say buddy," I said looking at him with my eyebrow up like he was a lunatic.

"if you think I am crazy I am not" he said looking at me like I was the lunatic. Bang!, There stood a man that had slit like eyes like a snakes and small slits for a nose, in the doorway to the cave. The blond teen and guy dropped to there knees ,but I just stared in horror as I recognized the person who was standing there. I remember seeing him in my dreams and waking up with not a horrible feeling but a warm feeling,but I couldn't figure out why. Now I knew.

"You aren't my father" I said in a growling tone.

"Oh, Safire if I could only say that was true for your sake I would but I am your father and since that is true you will obey me from now on,"my father said as he quickly walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is mom?," I asked as a single tear ran down my face..

"Dead," he answered in a flat tone, showing no sign of emotion.

"Okay., whats the task you want me to do?," I asked knowing my father was smiling as he realized he had gotten what he wanted, which was me to be very, very angry.

"I thought you didn't know about the wizard world?,"he asked,even though he already knew the answer.

" I have known for many years I was just hoping you would let me go if you thought I was innocent," I said kind of chuckling to myself, "seems like that didn't work on your little pet Draco that you always talk about when you visit me in my dreams. By the way where is nagini ? My baby girl wont like it if you surprise her by not telling her I am here."

parsletung(Safire): come nagini where are you your favorite friend is here.

Then I saw a huge snake slither into the room.

"Nagini!" I shouted in parsletung.

parsletung (nagini): Don't shout safire you will hurt my ear drums

"yes well where is your stuff?"My dad asked.

"Its in her new room," Draco said finally standing up.

"So now I am staying with you? Oh and what do you want me to call you now that we have met?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Dad would be ok." he answer turning to leave , "Draco show her to her room."

"Yes my lord," Draco said coming to stand next to me. My dad left and just after he did I said to Draco,

"I have been waiting to meet you for a long time."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Draco asked.

"Because I was scared," I answered slipping my fingers through his, and dragging him out the door. As I walked out the door I found myself in a large hallway with doors on both sides. Draco pulled me down the hall looking for a specific door. When we came to the end of the hall he and I walked into the last door. When I finally realized my surroundings, Draco was already pulling me into a fireplace with flu powder in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were sucked into the portal and shot out of another fireplace in a store that looked like it had over 100 wizards in it.

"Welcome to hogs mead," Draco said.

"This is where I am staying?" I asked.

"No, your staying at Hogwarts ,but we have arrived at hogs mead,"he said in reply.

"No, I cant stay at Hogwarts its not a good place for me,"I said with a stern face on,"I don't even have robes."

"Well get some ok? But you just have to go along with it," he said taking my hand and dragging me out of the shop. As I looked around the street that was busy with students from Hogwarts I felt safe and at home. I then spotted a group of three kids who looked quite familiar. Then It clicked ,"Harry, Ron, Hermine!," I screamed. They turned to see who had just screamed there names when they spotted me. I was waving with both hands. There eyes lit up,but only for a second as they then saw Malfoy holding my hand and glaring at them. I let go of his hand and raced towards them almost knocking harry down as I hugged him. When I let go he looked at me skeptically. "what?,is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No," harry said, "why were you with Malfoy?"

"Didn't anyone tell you he is my cousin?" I asked

"No way!," Ron said gasping, " so your like close to him?"

"NO!,NO!,NO!, just because we were holding hands doesn't mean we are close! Well maybe he thinks that but you no him mental and all,"I said as Ron and harry sniggered.

"You really haven't changed since you left," Hermine said out of nowhere.

"Why did you want me to become like you, that would be a tragic mistake you know?" I said smiling a devils smile, As harry and Ron broke into laughter.

"Little kitties got claws now, watch out Hermine you might get hurt," Ron said trying not to laugh but not succeeding. I too couldn't hold it in, I started laughing just along with harry and Ron.

Then just as I suspected Hermine gave me a hug as she too started to burst into a laughing fit. Then out of nowhere I hear a whistle and with that I knew Draco was calling me and if I didn't come he would do something, I probably can't even imagine to me. I turned to try to look and see if Draco was near and indeed he was he was beckoning for me to go into the old bar, to get some butter beer most likely.

" Seems like someones calling you to go and sit with him," Ron said, stairing in the direction I was and seeing what I was looking at.

" Ya he thinks I am a dog, but I am I rottweiler with my jaws on his ass half the time," I said to Ron. Which once again got us laughing. Once again Draco whistled and I made a face at him and told him to wait. Just as I was going to say one more thing after I signaled to Draco, Draco appeird by my side and started to pull me away, and that's not cool with me. I swiveled around and half slapped, half punched Draco in the face.

" Don't touch me cousin unless I tell you its ok or I make the move, ok?," I said smirking at him as he lay on the ground holding his jaw in pain.

" ok," Draco managed to squeak out.

" Now I will have to drag you to the hospital wing," I said in annoyance.

"Oh before I leave," I said as I turned to face the mouth, still, gaping people on the scene, " I will be joining Hogwarts again." Then out of nowhere the entire crowd started to applause. There were even some screams of joy. Then I haled Draco off over my shoulder towards a carriage that would take me back to Hogwarts, not wanting to know what explanation I would give for this happening once I got there.


End file.
